chbeyfandomcom-20200213-history
History of the Land of Ch'Bey
The Land of Ch'Bey is a minecraft server that has been operating under this name for over Three Years! Owned and Operated by Conyers0184, this Server has taken on many New Maps and Minecraft Updates over the years, adding new players all the time! The focus has always been to develop and nurture Role-playing, but Conyers especially wants everyone to have fun on his server! The really good thing about playing on this server is that griefing is almost non-existent. Players are encouraged to get Towny-protection (other protection plugins have also been in use over the years), so that no one builds unprotected in the wilderness. Players could also join towns until they have enough in-game money built up to make their own towns, and sometimes friends will work together to make their own towns. Another good thing about this server is that you can get help if you need it. Staff are friendly and the Owner and Admins on this server are mature enough to NOT harass players when they join, which is often a problem on servers, sometimes more annoying than getting griefed every day. If you like to RP, and want to help shape events in the RP server world, you have found the perfect server! We are in that perfect stage where we would like to get some players to stay and join in our RP conflicts and see what they can do to help! Even if you do not RP, or never did and might like to check it out, you might find the events on our server to be interesting at times. Another grand feature we have going for our server are some beautiful builds! We have Elven Tree houses in Giant Trees in Eldorhem, and White-capped Towers in the Mountains of Erumea Tiris, not to mention interesting Port Towns featuring Warp signs in Ships and Carriages that simulate travel to other cities (roads are also under construction in some cases for RP purists). We would like to give credit to Fido505 for nearly all of the excellent builds! Conyers devised some really intricate server lore for the Land of Ch'Bey, much of which was in the forums but later became outdated when New Maps and updated occurred. To give the reader some background information, this server has a religion created by the Elves called "the Vheh" which is a Nature religion, in which the participants believe the land is inhabited by living spirits. Another key belief in this religion is that although it is okay to take resources from the Land, it is also necessary to give back to the Land, and the Vheh'droten (those who believe in this religion), can choose how to do so in their own way. A Notable Kingdom of Hurria was an integral part of the History of the Land of Ch'Bey, and that term still lives on in the RP creations that Conyers devises for his characters, ancestors of this King of Hurria. for example, you may find references to the Wardens of Hurria or Hurriana (WOH). In this most recent Map, you will find Borihdren, played by ConyersGrube, who is in fact the son of Conyers Grube, a descendent of the Hurrian King. Our server owner is playing the son of his previous character, interestingly enough. Getting back to the promised topic, the HISTORY of the Land of Ch'Bey, our server committee made a video about the loss of one of our most recent and successful maps in which the Kiedrans were first introduced as Races Options. The Kiedrans had a bit of a Civil War after taking a slave from a nearby town, a now infamous player known as Peaches. He was enslaved and never released, causing a Human Woman (Kallista Skye) and a Male Wood Elf (Reperan) to head out from that town to move as far from those Keidrans as they could get. They made a new town, fearing the Kiedrans, and were opposed to these creatures for many decades. However, the Land of Ch'Bey experienced volcanic activity that made the land inhabitable, and so some refugees took off in ships to find a new land (A Custom Map that we had made at the time). These were the events in the video that transpired. As a side note, Ellora Hallano and Selian Skye are twins born of Maranwe Hallano, and they were fathered by the Wood Elf, Reperan. Maranwe Hallano claimed to be the heir apparent to Elven Royalty, and was re-building her Town when the Volcano struck, killing her. Reperan also perished in the escape from the Volcano. Selian took on the last name of Kallista Skye, who was a friend of Reperan's, and she raised him as her own. In our New Map, these two twins, who were re-united later in life, have started their own town in the Woods, Eldorhem. The Custom Map presented too many insurmountable problems, and anyway, when the new biomes came out, we all wanted a chance to see the New Biomes. So here we are with a Large Biomes Map, and new towns are built, and new plans are waiting to unfold as we move forward making more History to write about in the Land of Ch'Bey!